


Kita butuh koki!

by Cornus_florida



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga), 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: Bread, Cooking
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornus_florida/pseuds/Cornus_florida
Summary: "Kita butuh koki!" teriak Senku dan Ryusui (sayangnya namanya belum ada di list, kasihan..) bersamaan. Gen hanya sengir sambil berpikir, bagaimana kalau mereka membangkitkan kursi pertama elit 10 Totsuki untuk memasak roti?Roti yang mereka buat memang kegagalan total, ransum terakhir militerhitam, keras, susah dikunyah walaupun wanginya harum...One-shoot yang (semoga) humoris, cerita tentang hc crossover fandom sains X masak akibat ch terbaru, 91-Warning spoiler!





	Kita butuh koki!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [They demand a chef!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689115) by [Cornus_florida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornus_florida/pseuds/Cornus_florida)



"Kita butuh koki!" teriak Senku dan Ryusui (sayangnya namanya belum ada di list, kasihan..) bersamaan. Mereka berdua tidak tahan kalau terus menerus makan masakan 'modern' dengan rasa mengerikan. Selama ini, masyarakat desa Ishigami dan bekas kerajaan Tsukasa selalu mengonsumsi masakan vegetarian atau hasil buruan-ikan, kambing, dan kalau beruntung, beruang. Masakan modern yang sempat dibuat kerajaan sains adalah ramen dan permen kapas, tapi _harum manis tidak bisa dijadikan makanan utama_. Ramen foxtail yang dulu dibuat Senku adalah contoh kegagalan utama, rasanya mengerikan bikin gatal di tenggorokan. Memang, mi buatan tangan saintis seperti Senku adalah neraka dibandingkan hasil ulenan orang yang biasa memasak.

Gen hanya sengir sambil berpikir, bagaimana kalau mereka membangkitkan kursi pertama elit 10 Totsuki untuk memasak roti?  
Roti yang mereka buat memang kegagalan total, layaknya ransum yang bakal menjadi pilihan terakhir bahkan bagi militer di kala perang  
Warnanya hitam arang, rasanya keras luar bisa, susah dikunyah sehingga butuh gigi yang kuat walaupun wanginya harum... yah...

Gen dengan gembira menunjukkan bukit dimana bekas akademi  Totsuki berada, mari mencari pemegang kursi pertama elit 10-Layaknya OSIS dengan jabatan lebih tinggi dari kepala sekolah. Seingat Gen, si kursi pertama adalah orang esentrik yang memiliki adaptibilitas dan fleksibilitas tinggi, dia pasti paham bagaimana menghadapi berbagai keterbatasan di zaman batu ini. Kalau tidak salah namanya Yukihira Souma 

* * *

 

Souma dibangunkan dan bangun dengan sikap kurang lebih sama dengan Ryuusui, minus gelagat memanggil pelayan untuk mengantarkan uang yang tergantikan dengan meraba ikatan head band pada lengannya. Souma bergumam pelan dalam hati "Huh, kain ini benar-benar jimatku mum. Ia bertahan setelah ribuan tahun berlalu"

"Baking soda dan Baking powder, ahli kimia sepertimu tentu saja bisa membuatnya kan?" tanya Souma setelah diberitahu untuk membuat roti sebagai ransum perjalanan

"Tentu saja, idiot" remeh Senku. Dia tidak membuang waktu sedikitpun, langsung menarik Gen untuk membantunya mencampurkan bahan-bahan kimia untuk persiapan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan Souma. Ia juga menyuruh warga desa untuk membantu persiapan alat dan bahan yang lain; membuat oven batu, mengumpulkan bahan-bahan edible untuk isi atau toping apapun yang ingin dibuat Souma, spatula kayu..

Baking soda adalah sodium bikarbonat, bisa dengan mudah dia buat dengan bantuan remukan kerang keahlian Taiju sang petani. Baking powder dibuat dengan mencampurkan baking soda yang ia buat dengan asam kering, dan kalau ada cornstrach.. Sang pengumpul material Chrome harus membantunya..

"Aku bisa membuat apa ya, di zaman batu ini?" pikir Souma

* * *

Masukkan tepung terigu, tadi sudah ditimbang oleh Senku... Campur denga baking powder dan baking soda dalam mangkuk. Aduk rata. Buat sumuran di tengah bahan kering, tuangkan air hangat dan minyak di sana.. sedikit demi sedikit.." gumam Souma sambil melakkkan berbagai hal dalam 'dapur batu' dengan cepat. Dalam waktu singkat, adonan roti yang bulat segera terbentuk dalam mangkuk. Souma kemudian segera menaburi tepung pada pojok meja dapur batu secara merata. Di atas taburan tepung tersebut, ia meletakkan bola adonan kemudian menguleninya dengan lembut. Adonan lembut dan kenyal terbentuk dari ulenan Souma, tidak lengket sama sekali. Seorang murid elit dari sekolah memasak terhebat memang beda, dengan bahan-bahan terbatas di 'zaman batu' ia dapat membuat roti dengan mudah

"Dari bahan-bahan yang ada, kita bisa membuat veggie pizza!" seru Souma riang

"K..kau bisa membuat pizza di zaman batu ini?" tanya Ryusui sangsi tapi dengan mata berbinar

"Hahaha, tentu saja! 

Souma menaburkan tepung terigu sekali lagi, melentingkan adonan yang ia uleni terus menerus hingga menjadi adonannya melebar dan menipis seperti adonan dasar pizza italia. Ia mengoleskan minyak zaitun special yang telah ia campur dengan bubuk bawang putih dan berbagai rempah-rempah sebelumnya. Ia mendemonstrasikan kemampuan memasak pro-nya, ia mengiris cepat sayuran dan jamur-jamur edible yang biasanya dikonsumsi masyarakat vegetarian 'zaman batu' dan menyisihkannya di nampan terpisah. Ia menyiapkan adonan roti di atas spatula pizza kayu yang indah dan kuat, buatan simbah Kaseki. Berbagai irisan sayur dan jamur tersebut ditata dengan rapi di atas adonan pizza tersebut. Ia memasukkan adonan pizza dengan hiasan toping dalam oven batu yang dibuat secepat tangan Magma bisa lakukan.

"Apa kau yakin dengan oven batu ini? Aku bisa membuat oven yang lebih modern kalau ada waktu lebih" sangsi Senku.

"Pizza lebih harum dan enak jika dimasak dalam oven batu, yang tradisional kadang lebih baik kata teman Italia-ku" jawab Souma dengan air mata sedih. Dia sudah kangen dengan teman-temannya, semoga mereka semua bisa dibangkitkan kembali dari batu..

Souma memanggang pizza selama 20 menit dalam oven dengan suhu tinggi, kira-kira dua kali lipat suhu yang dibutuhkan untuk mendidihkan air. Ia menolak bantuan termometer kerajaan Sains yang batas tertingginya hanya 100 C. Jika merkuri dalam termometer tersebut pecah, bisa meracuni masakan buatan Souma. Ia selalu  memegang teguh keamanan masakan seperti ajaran ayahnya. Membatu..

Pizza buatan mereka telah jadi dengan harum semerbak menyebar ke desa. Semua orang dengan gembira menyantap pizza tersebut dengan bahagia. Pizza memanglah hati dan hidup, mau di masa apapun. Ryuusui si serakah langsung merampas 2 loyang pizza yang baru matang, dasar 

Asagiri Gen tersenyum dengan potongan pizza di tangannya "Untung saja aku memilih _kerajaan Sains_. Aku bisa menikmati surga kembali"

TAMAT

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic dibuat tanggal 27 Januari, wahahaha semester ke depan :"D  
> Semoga kalian menikmati ceritaku yang random ini buat nambah jumlah fic di fandom Dr.Stone yg minimalis padahal manga nya masterpiece dan sdh terkonfirmasi anime nya rilis tahun ini


End file.
